


Lament for Frodo

by Lurea



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurea/pseuds/Lurea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rework of the Lament for Boromir  *poetry*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lament for Frodo

E’en in this cold late Age, there are fields where long grass grows  
And the West Wind comes sweeping and about the trees it blows  
‘What passes in Middle Earth, O whispering wind, upon this night?  
Have you seen the hobbit Frodo by moon or by starlight?’

‘I saw him pass through Rivendell, through waters deep and grey  
I saw him walk through empty lands, until he passed away  
Into the shadows of Moria, I saw him then no more  
The South Wind may have heard his voice in the depths past Durin’s Door.’  
O Frodo! Beset by voices I dare not name, I look to you afar  
Would you safely pass those halls where evil creatures are?

Across the Sea the South Wind flies, breathing heat that dries my tears  
It wails in the voices of lonely gulls and answers to my fears  
‘What news from the South, O fervent wind, do you bring to me this eve?  
Where now is Frodo the Wise? He lingers and I grieve.’

‘Under the leaves of the Golden Wood he counsel with sorrow took  
Perceived the fate on the slopes of Doom that all before him forsook  
So he crossed o’er wide Anduin to the dark land east of the Sea  
Ask of the North Wind his end, for the Shadow is hidden to me.’  
O Frodo! Will you be betrayed by that which is not as it seems?  
Will you find the path that leads to the green land of your dreams?

From the roof of the world the North Wind rides, down from the snowy halls;  
Harsh and cold throughout the land are its icy clarion calls.  
‘What news do you bring, O mighty wind, of the lands under your sway?  
What news of noble Frodo? For he is long away.’

‘On Orodruin, I heard his cry; brought down by the Ring at last,  
Broken he was and defeated, yet saved by kindnesses past  
And yet his light is still unquenched for those that have eyes to see  
But sore wounded in mind and soul is he, an exile shall he be.’  
O Frodo! Take the bitter with the sweet, and pass into the West,  
Awaken from this dream of life, and leave those that loved you best.  
Great among the Wise you’ve become, and ever westward will I gaze,  
Across the cruel Sundering Sea until the end of days.


End file.
